


Like A Gift

by A Preacher And A Vampire Walk Into A Bar (PosseMagnet)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, Cunnilingus, Daisy Chaining, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Tulip, Domme Tulip O'Hare, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Human Furniture, Knifeplay, Leather, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Cassidy, Sub Jesse, Sub Jesse Custer, Sub Proinsias Cassidy, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PosseMagnet/pseuds/A%20Preacher%20And%20A%20Vampire%20Walk%20Into%20A%20Bar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks ago, when Tulip, Jesse, and Cassidy said goodbye to the rubble that was Annville, they spent very little time fighting the chemistry between them all. By the time they stopped for a rest that first night, they all knew how it was going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it needs to be said before you get started with this: Safe, Sane, and Consensual is a tiny bit different when you're Domme to a vampire. Be aware that Tulip is extremely rough with some of the things she does to Cass. Do not attempt on humans.
> 
> Hat tip to my smut peddler, [SpectacularSammy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spectaculacularsammy/pseuds/spectaculacularsammy) for beta'ing this beast of a fic.

On his knees, Jesse looks up at Tulip through his long eyelashes. His lips are parted and he's already flushed and panting. After she buckles a wide black strap around his chest, she begins fastening another strap around his right bicep. Once finished, she attaches it with a clip to the strap around his chest, then does the same with his left arm.

Without being asked he bends his elbows so his arms are crossed behind his back. Tulip buckles a leather cuff around both of his wrists and clips that to the back of the strap around his chest.

She strides around in front of where he's kneeling. His head is down and his breathing is hard, but even. She taps under his chin and he raises his face to her. His eyes are glassy and his pupils are lust-blown.

"What color are you, Jesse?" she inquires.

Jesse licks his lips and breathily replies, "Green."

She teases her fingers through his hair, giving it a tug and says, "Good boy. You wait right here for me."

"Yes, ma'am," he replies quietly.

Satisfied, she turns to face Cassidy, who is also on his knees, smirking up at her.

"Hello there, gorgeous. You come here often?" he winks up at her.

"Arms, Cassidy."

"Aye. Yes, ma'am. T'ere ya go, then." He laces his fingers together, pressing his forearms together along their length.

Tulip knots a length of rope quickly and efficiently around his wrists and forearms. They'd found that leather restraints didn't work very well for Cassidy. He's so strong and he _always_ struggles; even with just a little bit of wiggling, he tends to demolish leather. He had ruined a few of Tulips harnesses and restraints before they'd decided to use rope on him.

Custom leather was too damned expensive to waste on a vampire.

Once his arms are bound to her liking she seizes a handful of his hair and bends his head back, so he is looking straight up at the ceiling of their motel room. She leans forward, so he can also see her and asks, "What color are you, Cass?"

"Well, now I guess it depends," he says with a smirk. "Mostly I'm a lovely shade of pale, but me arse is frequently an admirable shade of cherry red t'anks to your mistresses lovin' attention."

"Loving attention?" she repeats with a smirk. "You know it, sugar."

Tulip releases his hair and strides over to the bed. She stands for a moment before picking up a hefty revolver and sliding it into the thigh holster that's attached with straps to the black leather garter belt she's wearing. Secondly, she picks up a large wooden paddle.

She walks slowly back over to Cassidy, swishing her hips back and forth with a sweet smile curled over her lips. She gives the paddle a few lazy twirls. Then, like a flash, the smile is gone and she's brought the paddle crashing into Cassidy's cheek. His head snaps to the side and when he looks up at her again there's a flecks of blood on his chin.

Three weeks ago, when Tulip, Jesse, and Cassidy said goodbye to the rubble that was Annville, they spent very little time fighting the chemistry between them all. By the time they stopped for a rest that first night, they all knew how it was going to go. Not long after that, Tulip became Domme to both of the men.

Jesse was easy. He'd been her sub for years before Annville ever happened to them. He was obedient and responsive, and it pleased him to please her. Jesse was a strong and stubborn man, and it was an intoxicating experience for her to have him pliant and aroused under her command. Jesse loved to beg, and he was breathtakingly beautiful when he did.

Cassidy, on the other hand, was the complete opposite: he was glib and sarcastic. He enjoyed pushing his limits with her, relished the pain it would bring him when he did. Tulip was happy to accommodate him. Being a vampire enabled him to take an enormous amount of pain and damage. It took some experimenting before they figured out that a normal amount of punishment wasn't enough for him. He wanted to bleed, was willing to be literally broken. And, _fuck_ , but he got off hard from it.

So, here he is, beautifully trussed up with his legs spread, bony knees grinding into the faded carpet, cock hard and heavy, licking a splatter of blood off his bottom lip. His dick is twitching and leaking. His hazel eyes twinkle with mirth before they drop shut on a moan.

Tulip unholsters her revolver and has it slips it into his mouth mid-moan. His back arches at the taste of steel and gun powder, and his eyes flutter open to meet hers. She slides the gun into his mouth until it's settled in the back of his throat, the gun's sight tickling his gag reflex. He groans around he barrel, massaging it with his tongue.

"Listen real good, Cassidy," Tulip drawls, "If you can't _behave_ and shut your _fucking_ mouth, I'm going to gag you. Do you _want_ me to gag you, Cassidy?"

His eyes drop away from hers, and he gives a penitent shake of his head.

"There's a good boy. I'd be very upset if I had to gag you." She slides the gun out of his mouth and trails it down his bony chest, stopping to swirl the barrel around his nipples and dip into his belly button. She continues, "I wanna watch you suck Jesse's cock, and you can't do that if you're gagged." She skims the gun along his dick and grins at him when he gasps. She hums her approval and whispers, "Now tell me, Cass, what color are you?"

"Green, mistress," he answers, his tone contrite.

"Good boy. Now bend over." She helps him fold over and guides his mouth onto Jesse's cock. Jesse hisses in a breath as Cass swirls his tongue around his painfully hard cock-head, lapping at the pre-come that's dribbling down his shaft.

"Is that good, Jesse?" she coos in his ear. He nods, letting his head fall back into her shoulder while she buckles a collar around his neck. She fists a hand in his hair and turns his face toward her for a deep kiss. He sucks on her tongue while making little moans and pleading noises into her mouth.

She reaches for the riding crop that's sitting next to Jesse's leg, slides it up his thigh to his chest, and circles his nipple through a cutout in his leather chest strap with the flap on the end of the crop. He arches his back into the stimulation, but then she delivers several sharp slaps to it, making Jesse cry out her name. His nipple is standing in a hard peak now, and she rises to retrieve something from her stash on the bed.

Cassidy is making wanton noises on Jesse's cock. His chin is slick with drool, and spit is leaking down Jesse's cock and dripping off his balls. With his eyes closed, Jesse's jaw is slack, lips parted, and his head is tilted back. He looks rapturous, and the sight makes Tulip's core clench.

Returning to Jesse, she straddles Cassidy's narrow back and sits down on him to face Jesse. With the tip of the crop, she flicks at the tight peak of his nipple, then slips a nipple clamp onto the sensitive bundle of flesh. She repeats the process with his other nipple, and once the clamps are in place, she tugs the chain that connects them, making Jesse buck and curse. The chain has a clip on it, which she attaches to the ring on Jesse's collar.

"Oh, fuck. Ma'am," Jesse gasps. "Jesus, please, _fuck_."

"What do you need, sweetheart?" she purrs as she gives the chain a few firm tugs.

"Fuck. Please...I need to come, ma'am. _Please_."

"Aww, sweetheart. You beg so pretty. How could I resist? Now, Jesse, if I let you come now, I want you to be hard again by the time I'm ready to fuck you. Can you do that for your Tulip?"

He gives an emphatic nod and replies, "Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, sweetheart. Then you may come when I do."

Cassidy's back is bony but strong, and he supports her effortlessly. He rocks forward while he sucks Jesse down, and the rocking motion is rubbing Tulip's wet pussy back and forth over the bony protrusions of his backbone. She moans and grinds herself down into him, reaching a hand down to circle her clit.

Cass rumbles a groan when he feels her, and the vibrations go right to her cunt. Wanting more, she slips two fingers into her pussy and strokes her g-spot just a few times before she's crying out Cassidy's name as she comes.

Jesse, amenable as ever, comes on Cassidy's tongue the moment Tulips inner muscles begin to clench around her fingers.

Once she's finished, she stands and instructs Cassidy to an upright position again, then pushes her fingers, wet with her slick, into his mouth. He seals his lips around them and sucks at them, licking the knuckles, swiping his tongue over them with moans, and hums until they're clean. She withdraws her fingers and replaces them with her tongue, licking a kiss into Cass' mouth to taste herself and Jesse mingling there.

Jesse is recovering from his orgasm. He's still on his knees, but he's slouching, and his chin is resting on his chest. Tulip ruffles his hair, and he lifts his eyes to meet hers. They're glassy and dark. He smiles at her drunkenly and answers the question she hadn't yet asked, "Green, ma'am."

She plants a kiss on his lips and coos, "Good boy." She uses her foot to kick his legs wider, then moves behind him. She whispers in Jesse's ear, "I'm gonna let you suck Cass' cock. And I'm gonna spank you, then open you up, so he can fuck you. Okay, baby?"

When he moans and bucks his hips, she notices that his cock is already starting to fill again. "Now, baby, Cass isn't allowed to come yet," she looks up at Cass when he mumbles a curse, "So, I want you to make it very, very difficult for him."

"Yes, ma'am," he drawls.

"Good boy. Now, down ya go." She uses her grip on the strap around his chest to lower him down and fix his mouth around Cassidy's dick.

Looking at Cass, she remarks, "You heard me, Cassidy. You don't come until I say you can. There are worse things than the gag, you know."

He gives a full body shudder and says, "Yes, mistress."

She raises her eyebrow at him and asks, "'Yes, mistress,' what?"

"Yes, mistress, I'll wait until you tell me it's okay to come, mistress."

Tulip turns her back on Cassidy to hide a grin. She'd never asked him to call her mistress; he'd started it all in his own, and for some reason it occasionally made her giggle. She didn't know if it was the lilt of his Irish accent, or that it was _Cass_ , but it was unexpectedly adorable.

She fetches Jesse's paddle off the spare bed where she had laid out most of her toys for this scene. Jesse's paddle was made of soft, supple leather. Cassidy's paddle was thick wood, light colored with a dark swirly grain. They would occasionally swap, but Tulip knew they each liked their own paddles for different reasons.

So she retrieves Jesse's paddle and a bottle of lube. She sets the lube on the floor next to his leg, then steps over Jesse, hinging at the hips to bend over and present her pussy to Cassidy.

She can feel him huff out a trembling breath, but he doesn't move. She knows, for this at least, he won't push his limits. He will sit here for as long as she wishes, mere inches, a literal tongue length away from her pussy. This was just about the only time Cassidy could restrain himself from _anything_. This was a type of intimacy no one else would give him: trust. So he knelt there, perfectly obedient, breathing slow and deep, nostrils full of the earthy scent of her and waiting ever so patiently for permission to move.

Tulip grins broadly at his stillness. "You're being so good for me right now. Would you like a taste, Cassidy?"

A groan parts Cass' lips a moment before he answers, "More than anythin'."

"Go ahead then, sugar."

He inhales deeply, sending a chill ghosting over her cunt. She shivers when the tip of his tongue dips between her lower lips as Cass takes his first tentative taste. His groan vibrates against her, and she swivels her hips to drag more sounds from him.

Jesse whimpers and arches his back slightly to stick his ass up in the air. "I didn't forget about you, Jesse," she says, stroking a hand down his back. Just the barest touch makes him writhe. She walks her fingers down his spine, giggling at how much he squirms at the soft touch. He could take a spanking like a champion, and not move a muscle, but Jesse Custer was adorably ticklish. She dances her fingers over his ribs and grins when he squeals around the cock in his mouth.

"What color, Jesse?" she asks and smiles when he snaps his fingers one time. The code was three snaps for red, two for yellow, one for green. It enabled her to check on them, or for them to signal her, when their mouths were occupied.

"Good boy," she says, before the leather paddle slaps down onto his ass, the strike ringing through the silent room, followed, a fraction of a second later, by a loud moan from Jesse.

She gives the cheek she struck a rub before striking it again and again. When he really starts squirming, she switches to the other cheek. And when he's squirming from _that_ , she puts down her paddle and caresses the new red spots with her palms, humming at how hot they are. She can only imagine how much they're throbbing right now. She knows how much Jesse relishes the pain, so she rakes her nails over the cherry red patches, repeating it when Jesse's back arches like a bow.

Cassidy's tongue never tires in his ministrations while Tulip spanks Jesse, and by the time she's done, she's ready to come again.

"Mmm, Cassidy, make me come, sugar," she coos at him. She feels him nod, and he begins sucking on her clit, making her hips start shaking and rolling right before her orgasm crests over her. Cassidy buries his face in her pussy to lick her clean as she jitters and shakes with the aftershocks.

Once she can, she stands and turns to get her knife off the bed. She paces the floor next to Cass, tossing the knife, flipping it, handle to blade, over and over as she watches Jesse continue to blow Cass.

"How are you doing, Cassidy?" she purrs. "I bet that feels real sweet, hmm? I bet it does. Jesse is real good at deep throating you."

Jesse mirrors what she's saying, sending a shudder up Cass' spine.

"And I know how much you love it when he stays there until he can't breathe anymore," Tulip continues.

Cass answers with a guttural moan as Jesse pushes down onto his cock until his nose is buried in Cassidy's pubic hair. Tulip situates herself behind Cass to watch them both. "The way his throat flutters around your _huge cock_ when he needs air _must_ take your breath away."

"Oh, fuck," he cries, throwing his head back as Jesse does exactly what she described.

Then Tulip is running the point of her blade over his jugular while her other hand holds his chin up. She traces her blade down his chest, running the flat of the blade over his nipples and around the line of his pectorals. He shudders under her and lets out a choked cry.

"I bet you'd love to have your hands back right now," she whispers in his ear, "So you can grab Jesse's head and fuck his throat until I tell you to stop. That would be real nice, wouldn't it?"

"Fuck, yes," he gasps.

She lets the knife blade part the skin over his sternum at the same time she grabs a handful of hair and yanks his head back until his neck creaks audibly with the strain. "Excuse me?" she says coldly.

His adam's apple bounces up and down a few times as he swallows and licks his lips. His eyelids flutter shut too, and his bare skin runs with goose bumps.

"I...Yes. Yes, mistress. It'd be wonderful if I had me hands back. Ah, fuck, _yes_."

She slips the blade down farther, scoring the skin over his stomach. She marvels, as always, at how fast he heals. The cuts aren't incredibly deep, but they start sealing over almost as soon as they start to bleed. He's making little begging noises and arching his back. His cock is blindingly hard and she knows he's dying to come. But Cass is good at waiting, so she makes him. She loosens her grip on his hair and slides her steel along the bony protuberances of his collarbones, to settle over his throat. "You like that, don't you, sugar? Don't speak. Just nod."

He gives a nod. The tiniest of movements.

She kisses her way down Cass' neck and as she runs her hands down his arms, she feels for the rope around his wrists and works her blade underneath it. The rope parts like water when she slides the finely honed blade between his wrists, forearms, then elbows. Tulip brushes the rope aside, massaging his arms as he groans at the tingles she leaves behind.

"Is that better, sugar?" she asks innocently while she traces her fingers around the base of his cock, hot and throbbing and slick with Jesse's spit.

Cassidy is breathing hard, panting like he just ran a marathon. His body is glossy with sweat, and fine tremors run through him sporadically.

"Yes, mistress," he grinds out, between breaths.

"What color are you, baby?"

Here he pauses, not answering immediately. Then, a moment before she's about to ask Jesse to stop, Cassidy gasps, "Green, mistress. God. _Fuck_. Don't stop. Please."

"Okay, sugar. If you're okay, I'm going to open Jesse up for you. Your hands are loose now, so you use 'em however you want–"

Her words are abruptly cut off as her pulls her in for a deep, rough kiss. Hands grasping her face, tongue probing, teeth nipping. Tulip runs her nails over the skin of his back, leaving fiery red trails in their wake.

Breathlessly, she withdraws from the kiss with Cassidy's lip clasped in her teeth. He chases her with a growl until she finally lets it pop free with a final lick.

Tulip fetches the bottle of lube and drizzles some over her fingers. Dragging her fingers over Jesse's crack has him squirming and making little happy noises on Cassidy's cock. She circles his tight hole with her slick fingertips.

Jesse moans deeply when she slides two fingers inside of him. The vibrations from his moan goes straight through Cassidy's cock, and he grabs Jesse's hair and buries his dick deep in the preacher's throat. "Look at me, padre. I want to see your eyes when you're chokin' on me cock." Jesse obediently looks up at him. "Fuck, Jesse. You're so fuckin' beautiful when your mouth is fulla cock. You're goin' t' look even better with your arse fulla it too. All trussed up for me too, like a gift."

Whining, Jesse pushes himself back onto Tulip's fingers, so she adds more lube and a third finger. She twists her hand, so she can stroke his prostate, and he starts fucking himself harder on her fingers, so she holds them still for him.

"Look at ya. Fuckin' Tulip with t'at greedy arse o' yours. Ya can't even wait for me cock, can ya?" He pulls Jesse all the way off his dick, and a shimmery stream of drool stretches from Jesse's swollen, red lips to the flushed tip of his cock. The preacher looks up at him with guileless eyes, big and desperate, barely any of the brown showing around his blown pupils.

When Jesse speaks his fucked-out throat is all silk against sandpaper. "Cassidy, please."

"What d'ya need, padre?"

"Fuck, Cass. Please. I need you to fuck me. I need to come. _Please_ ," he whines.

"Oh-ho-ho, I don't t'ink so. You know that's not the way this works, boyo. I'll fuck ya when Tulip says I can, and you'll come when she tells ya to. She'd have me hide for garters. Just be patient, padre. We're almost t'ere." He gives a tug on Jesse's collar, which pulls on the nipple clamps, making Jesse whine and squirm.

Jesse's whimper turns into a curse when Tulip slips in a fourth finger, and more lube. She massages one of his cheeks as she fucks him with her fingers. "Oh, Jesse. Your ass is so ready. It's greedy, it _wants_ a cock." She punctuates every other word by thrusting her fingers forward, and slip-sliding over his prostate.

"Oh God. Fuck. Tulip, God damnit. It feels so fucking good, ma'am. Please, can I come? Shit," Jesse begs, desperate for relief.

Tulip purrs with satisfaction, fucking Jesse faster. "Now, sweetie, I can't let you come _now_. Can I? I got Cass all worked up over fucking you, and I was so looking forward to you fucking _me_." She pokes her lip out in an exaggerated pout that he can't see, but can certainly hear, "Do you really want to disappoint us, Jesse?"

Tulip knows Jesse is getting desperate, but he's nowhere near his limit. He would snap his fingers for yellow, or speak up if he were near his edge. Jesse loves begging for what he wants. After all, he can use Genesis and make either of them do whatever he wanted. He never does though. He can stay on edge for hours, begging for release, teased and tender, gloriously vulnerable.

"No, ma'am," comes Jesse's answer. Any further response he would have given is choked off with a curse as Tulip strokes her fingers around the edge of his stretched out rim.

"Your ass is ready for Cassidy's big cock now, sugar. Are you ready, Jesse?"

"Yes, please. Fuck, I'm ready. I want it, please. I _need_ it."

"I bet you do, sweetie. But first, tell me what color you are, Jesse."

"Green," he moans without hesitation.

He whines when Tulip withdraws her fingers, wiping them on a washcloth she has handy. "Leave him like he is, Cassidy, but put a pillow under his chest."

She tosses one of the pillows to Cassidy and watches as Cass positions Jesse with care. Cass is honestly tender with the preacher, stopping a few times to make sure Jesse is absolutely comfortable before he's satisfied.

"C'mere now, Cassidy," she beckons him over.

She pushes him down to his knees facing Jesse's exposed ass. She squeezes a generous dollop of lube into her hand and kneels beside Cassidy. She slicks the lube over his cock, stroking his length with tight fist and a twist of her wrist. He seizes her wrist and clutches it firmly, halting her movement.

With a low groan he says, "Jaysus, Tulip, are ya tryin' t' kill me? 'Cause I t'ink t'is might be how ya'd do t'at." His brogue is sharp and thick as molasses when he is this turned on. It lets Tulip know just how far gone he is, and just the sound of it makes her pussy wet enough to drip down her thighs.

She tightens the hand around his cock and leans over, so her breasts brush against him and whispers, "I ain't tryin' to kill you, sweetheart. I'm only tryin' to fuck you."

With a snarl he begins to push and pull her hand over his cock, jacking himself with her fist slowly at first, but then picking up speed.

She tangles her other hand in his wild hair and tugs his face towards hers for an intense kiss. Cassidy kisses like he is fighting her, biting and growling, where Tulip kisses to gentle his violence, with love and caresses. Eventually his grip on her wrist begins to lighten, and his kisses become something sweeter.

He drops his forehead to hers and says in an apologetic tone, "Sorry, mistress."

She reassures him with a kiss to his forehead. "Naw, sugar. Don't you be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want to you to hurt Jesse. We're okay. May we continue?" she finishes with a smirk.

"Aye, let's get t'is show on t' road."

She adds more lube to his cock and slicks it over him with a sloppy noise. She guides him to Jesse's opening and lines him up while he pushes in slowly. Jesse immediately starts begging again, but she puts that out of her mind for the moment. Once Cassidy bottoms out she traces her finger around Jesse's rim and the base of Cassidy's dick. Both men moan at the touch. She prompts Cassidy to start fucking the preacher, but slowly, so she can enjoy the sight and feel of her vampire stretching her preacher out on his thick cock. She reaches down to tug on Cass' balls occasionally, which makes him curse and thrust hard into Jesse.

Tulip wipes all the extra lube off her hands again. "Jesus Christ, you two. That is so fucking _amazing_ to watch. How does it feel?" she inquires, genuinely curious.

"Fucking incredible," they reply in unison, accompanied by twin moans.

"Oh, fuck," Tulip whispers when her core clenches. "Lift his front up Cassidy."

Cass grabs the cuff that encircles Jesse's wrists and uses it to lever him up with the force of his thrusts. Once Jesse is upright he throws one arm around the mans chest and uses the other to spread his knees wider.

Tulip slides herself down to the floor in front of Jesse. She grins up at him, as she drags her fingers through the sweat coating his chest, tugging at the chains that drop from his nipple clamps. He curses, " _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," with every thrust of Cass'. He is fucking radiant like this. Muscles corded and straining, glistening with sweat, hair matted to his forehead, lips swollen and red, face slack and open, his cock leaking and straining as he bounces up and down on Cassidy's dick.

"Oh, Jesse. You take my fucking breath away, baby."

"Thank you, ma'am," he replies without a thought.

"Jesse, baby?" she prods, to get his attention.

Cassidy slows his punishing pace so Jesse can focus his eyes and sharpen his attention enough to respond with awareness. "Ma'am?"

"Jesse, I want you to fuck me." She slides two fingers into her mouth and withdraws them slick with saliva. She trails her wet fingers over her breasts and down her stomach, slowly leaning back on her elbow, spreading her legs as she goes. When she reaches her pussy she circles her clit with her spit-slick fingers. She's already soaking wet, and uses two fingers to spread herself open.

Jesse is watching her with his mouth agape, and Cassidy has slowed to a nearly complete stop, watching Tulip over Jesse's shoulder. Her dark thighs shine with her slick, and when she spreads herself open for Jesse and Cass to admire, more juices leak from her cunt.

She slides two fingers into herself and lets her head fall back, breasts pushing up into the air, moaning when her fingertips graze her g-spot. When she fucks her fingers in and out of her pussy Jesse and Cassidy hiss and groan. When she arches her back and moans, Jesse mutters, "Oh, fuck," and Cassidy curses, "Holy shite."

Tulip works herself until she's almost ready to come, then stops right at the edge of her orgasm, because she can hear Jesse begging, "Tulip, ma'am, please, let me fuck you. Please? I wanna fuck you Tulip, wanna make you feel good. Please, ma'am."

He's almost sobbing with desperation. She rushes to her knees making soothing noises. "Shh. It's okay Jesse, baby. Shh-shh-shh." She slips her wet fingers into him mouth, and he immediately begins sucking and licking her juices off of them. She continues cooing platitudes to him while she licks and sucks at his nipples around the clamps. She tugs on the dangling chains, and soon he's whining that he wants to come.

"I know you want to come, sugar. So do we. How do you want to fuck me, Jesse?"

"On your knees," he whispers.

"Like this, sugar?" she teases, kneeling in front of him face-to-face.

"No," he moans when her breasts rub against the flushed skin of his chest.

She asks, more firmly, "How do you want me Jesse? Tell me...exactly."

Cassidy started fucking him again while they were talking, so Jesse's next reply is heavy with lust. "On your knees...from behind."

"What else?" she prompts.

"Take your garters off. Your belt too. Please, ma'am."

"Sure, sugar." She starts unbuckling the garter around her thigh. "Like this?" she asks.

"No. Slow." he gasps. She turns and looks at him over her shoulder. Cassidy has his arm thrown around Jesse's chest, squeezing him. His other hand is stroking Jesse's cock slowly, in time with his thrusts. He's watching her over Jesse's shoulder.

She slows her movements down to a crawl, exaggerating everything. Pulling the first garter off with excruciating slowness.

"Bend over, please. I wanna see your ass, ma'am," Jesse pants.

Leaning forward she juts her ass out and starts on the second garter. "Like this, sugar?"

"Yes, ma'am," he moans.

His moan cuts off abruptly as Cassidy slips two fingers into Jesse's mouth. They're the fingers Cass had been swirling around Jesse's cock-head. They're salty and slick with pre-come and the taste makes Jesse's back arch, and he makes a keening noise while he licks them clean.

Tulip whispers a curse as she unbuckles the belt around her waist. She'd been drawing this out but she is too needy now to keep up the façade.

Tossing the belt aside she sinks down to the carpet. On her knees, ass up in the air, resting on her forearms, she turns to capture Jesse's attention, but he's already watching her, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Jesse, please," she murmurs with a sugary smile.

"Fuck. Cass, please. Help me," Jesse begs.

"I've got it, Jess. Just hang on, boyo."

Cassidy lifts Jesse bodily and shuffles forward slightly. He sets him down close to Tulip. "Spread your legs, Jess," he whispers in Jesse's ear. Jesse complies immediately as Cassidy hefts Jesse's cock and slips it back and forth over Tulip's slick pussy. She pushes back onto Jesse while Cassidy guides him in.

Oh, God, fuck," Jesse cries when Tulip's cunt pushes against him. When he's finally sheathed in her tight heat, she grinds into him, brushing his cock against her cervix.

Jesse is ablaze with sensation. The silky soft glide of Tulip's wet pussy, Cassidy's rough thrusts in his ass, cheeks still burning from the spanking, his nipples hard and tight in the clamps. He's not even capable of speech anymore. He can't do anything but make wanton noises, slutty sounds that spike through Cassidy and Tulip, planting lust in their wake.

Cassidy's body buzzes with the need to come, but he can't, not yet. His orgasm lurks at the base of his spine, a coiled dragon, breathing fire into his guts. He desperately wants, no, he needs Jesse and Tulip to come first. Jesse's ass is clenching and fluttering around him, and it makes Cassidy feel feral, biting hickeys into Jesse's neck.

Tulip is fucking herself hard, but slow on Jesse. His cock is stretching her exquisitely and dragging against her g-spot perfectly. She wants to fuck him faster, but this feels so good. She slides off of him until he's just about to pop out of her, then Cassidy's thrust punches him deep into her again.

"Oh, shit," Jesse finally finds his words, "Faster. _Please_." And they both give him what he wants.

Tulip can tell by the strain in his voice how close he is. He's repeating " _faster_ ," over and over again, then he starts begging to come.

"You can come when I do. Cass, take his clamps off when he starts, sugar."

Jesse cries out when Cassidy tugs on his nipple clamps. The sound adds to the weight of the orgasm building in Tulip's pelvis. She's so close now. Cassidy seems to sense this, and he leans Jesse slightly forward. This has the effect of driving his own cock into Jesse's prostate and stroking Jesse's cock over Tulip's g-spot with more force.

This sends Tulip tumbling over the edge. When she comes her inner muscles squeeze Jesse hard, and she gasps, "Oh, fuck, Jesse, Cassidy, come with me!"

Jesse's cry is hoarse and grating, not words, just guttural noises. When his ass clamps down on Cassidy's cock, he removes the nipple clamps quickly, but carefully. Jesse shakes like he's been shocked when the intense feeling crests over him like a tsunami. Tears roll down his face, and he cries out his companions names like a prayer.

Cassidy is helpless to contain himself when Tulip's shouts her command, and Jesse's ass clenches on his dick. He buries his twitching cock deep inside of the preacher, painting his hot channel with thick ropes of come.

Cassidy is just about to slip out of Jesse when he feels Jesse go slack in his grip, and effortlessly swings him up into his arms. He moves over to the empty bed and gently lowers the preacher to the sheets after Tulip throws back the comforter. They both set to work removing the straps and buckles of Jesse's collar, harness and wrist cuff. Tulip rubs massage oil into the tight muscles of his shoulders, arms, neck and back, while Cassidy cleans him up with a warm washcloth and spreads a cooling lotion over the preachers reddened ass cheeks. After a few moments Jesse comes back to himself with a shuddering sob.

"Are you okay, baby?" Tulip asks gently.

"'M fine. Really good," he mumbles sleepily.

"You're crying, baby. I just want to make sure you're not hurt."

"Not hurt. Promise. Snuggle? Please?"

They both climb into bed with him, Cass on one side, Tulip on the other. They hold him while he comes down, stroking him and covering him with gentle kisses, soft touches, compliments and proclamations of love.

Cassidy buries his face in the juncture of Jesse's neck and shoulder. He inhales sharply and makes a happy, peaceful noise. "Jess, you smell fuckin' wonderful."

Tulip lifts her head up to look at Cass, "He smells like Jesse," she says with narrowed eyes and a quirky smile.

Jesse shushes her with a hand carded through her curls. "He's a vampire, Tu. I probably smell better to him." He chuckles when she sticks her tongue out at him. "Tell me what I smell like, Cass."

The vampire huffs a few breaths over Jesse's skin again. "Well, there are the obvious things. Sex, leather, lube, cigs. That fancy shite ya put in your hair. Ya smell like sunlight, clean air and lust. Ya also smell like love. Like you're _in_ love, but like you're _loved_ too. Ya smell like home."

"Aww, shit, Cass. That was beautiful," Tulip remarks with a giggle.

"Keep it up, ya witch," he sasses.

"Or what?" she retorts.

"Nothin'. I got nothin'." He throws his bony arm over both of them and snugs them in close.

Tulip sniffs and mirrors his movement, cris-crossing their arms over their preacher.

Jesse traces a finger over the tattoos that swirl and dance over Cassidy's iridescent skin. "You were right about one thing, Cass. I am home." Neither of them speaks, weighing the gravity of the words, the idea. Then Jesse murmurs, "I love you both."

"We love you, too," they both reply, in perfect synchronicity.


End file.
